


I Wanna Watch You

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Mutual Self Service, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self servicing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Jazz asks to watch Prowl pleasure himself.  Just shameless smut.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	I Wanna Watch You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go in my drabble collection. It got too long. Oops.

"I want you to self service for me," Jazz purred in his audial receptor.

"I- You what?"

"Please? Prowler?" Jazz asked, trailing a line of kisses down his helm. "I wanna watch."

"You… Why?"

Jazz pulled back, just a little. "Ya really have no idea how attractive ya are, do ya Prowler?" Jazz asked, running his hand down his bumper. Prowl opened his mouth to speak, just a little, but nothing came out. Jazz took it as an invitation, kissing him. He made it long and slow, taking his time exploring his lovers lips. He nipped gently at his upper lip, prompting Prowl to open up.

Prowl accommodated him and he slipped his glossa inside with a moan. Prowl’s mouth was so warm and nice. He pressed harder into him, creating a seal with their mouths, his glossa still exploring everything he could reach inside.

Finally, he forced himself to pull away, planting one last small kiss on his lips, This was nice. So nice. But it wasn’t what he wanted right now. "Please Prowler? Please?" He nuzzled his neck, digits moving to play with the hinges on his doorwings. "I promise I’ll make it worth y’r while."

"Are you sure you wouldn’t rather-"

"I wanna watch love. I wanna watch ya touch y’rself. I wanna see ya, all open and on display for me. I wanna see y’r digits moving in and outta y’re valve. I wanna see ya spread y’rself for me."

Prowl’s fans clicked on at that, and Jazz knew he had him. He smirked, pressing his thumbs into the hinges, hard, earning a gasp from his Praxian. Primus he loved those doorwings. He loved how sensitive they were, he loved how they spoke all the things Prowl wouldn’t, he loved how they quivered when he was close, and the way they flared out as he overloaded. Jazz loved being under him so he could watch that. It pushed him over the edge every time.

"I suppose I could."

Jazz rose to his knees, pulling Prowl in close for a hug as he kissed his helm. Then he pulled back, grinning as he scooted to the foot of the bed, preparing himself for a show.

"What exactly would you like me to do?" Prowl asked, being his adorable, awkward self.

"Whatever ya want Prowler." He seemed lost with that, so Jazz made it easier. "Scoot back, get comfortable against the pillows." Prowl complied. Jazz grinned. Oh. Oh but he liked this. It still wasn’t what he wanted right now, but yes, they would have to explore this sometime too. He set a reminder for tomorrow for himself since he wasn’t sure how much processor power he was going to have at the end of the night.

"Spread y’re legs." Prowl did. "Now open y’re panel."

Jazz gave him a fond smile that had just a hint of a teasing note to it, "Now Prowler, I know ya know how to self service."

"Of course. I just…"

Prowl wasn’t enjoying himself nearly as much as Jazz wanted him to and that just wasn’t ok. Then Jazz got an idea, "A’right just pretend it’s me then."

Prowl’s wings perked up at that.

"Yeah, just whatever y’re doin’, pretend y’re doin’ it to me. Whatever ya feel, pretend I’m the one doin’ it to ya."

Prowl licked his lips, fans clicking up a notch. Oh yeah, this was gonna work, Jazz thought with a grin. He watched as Prowl offlined his optics, then slowly slipped his hand down his frame, digits running over transformation seems, skirting across the little sensitive areas Jazz loved so much, finally, dipping down to his array.

Prowl rubbed at his thigh for a klik, then moved to touch his anterior node. He gasped at the contact, bucking his hips forward already. His optics onlined and he looked at Jazz. "Keep goin’, please Prowl, I love it," Jazz pleaded.

Prowl gave a small nod, offlining is optics again as he pressed harder onto his node. His digits circled it carefully, building his arousal before they slipped down further to his valve. Jazz watched as Prowl played with the entrance, he could see his first set of calipers already cycling down, trying to grab onto something. He wasn’t quite wet yet, but he could see a glimmer of lubricant start to build up. He watched as one of Prowl’s digits slipped inside and he _moaned_ like he hadn’t felt that contact in months. Prowl was always so sensitive and Jazz loved it. He spread himself apart, and Jazz shifted to get a better view. He was definitely wet now, almost ready for him.

He could see his soft blue biolights pulsing inside that beautiful valve. They had a pattern to them. If Jazz watched closely, he could tell just how close Prowl was getting. Prowl gasped as he scissored his digits in a way that gave him a particularly good view. Jazz let his own panel slide open with a soft moan as his spike pressurized.

"Jazz," Prowl whimpered.

"I’m right here Prowler. Y’re doin’ great. So great."

Prowl let out a strained cry as he added in a third digit, pushing in slow but deep, as deep as he could.

Jazz started stroking his spike, wondering idly how long he could hold out before he just had to sink down into that perfect little valve Prowl had made so hot and wet and ready for him.

"So great Prowler. Y’re so beautiful, ya know that? I love ya so much. I love ya for doin’ this for me."

Prowl whimpered, bucking his hips. Jazz gasped as he own digits contracted around his spike involuntarily at the sight. Prowl was practically dripping lubricants now. He was definitely ready for him. Jazz glanced up to his doorwings, pressed against the pillows as they were, it was harder to tell, but he could see the little flitters that meant Prowl was close.

It took effort for Jazz had to release his spike and crawl over to Prowl. He wanted him so badly right now it was hard to think of anything beyond that base code need for _contact_. Jazz touched Prowl’s hand, and he gasped, optics coming online much too bright. "Jazz," he breathed.

"Shh, I’m here now Prowler. I’m gonna make ya feel good, ok?" Prowl nodded frantically as he let Jazz pull his hand away from his valve. Prowl keened at the loss of contact but Jazz quickly ran his own hand over the valve entrance. He wanted to wait, just a moment to let Prowl’s charge come down, just a little. He didn’t want it to be too quick, after all.

"Jazz, Jazz please, please…" Prowl begged, hips bucking into his hand. Slag but Jazz didn’t have that much self control. He pushed himself up to his knees, lining himself up with that gorgeous valve, and in one slow, deep thrust, he seated himself inside Prowl.

Distantly he could hear the other scream his name as his arms flew around his neck, clinging to him. But his own pleasure overwhelmed everything else just then. It was all he could do to not overload right then. Venting hard, he forced himself still, not an easy task while Prowl was _squirming_ around him, already doing his best to thrust his hips and practically pleading with him to move.

Jazz nodded, leaning down to capture his mouth with his own. He ran one hand down the side of a doorwing and the sound Prowl made then caused him to loose whatever shreds of self control he had left. He broke the kiss, beginning to thrust in hard, trusting Prowl to let him know if it was too much. Judging by how the other’s vocalizer hitched on his name, he was doing just fine.

"Prowl. My Prowler. Y’re so beautiful, y’know that?" Jazz asked, voice filled with static, a pitch lower than normal.

Prowl had apparently given up trying to speak, just letting out gasps and whimpers with every thrust. His digits clutched at his back plates hard enough to dent as he came up, meeting him with ever thrust.

Jazz moved his hands to Prowl’s shoulders, changing they angle just enough so he could sink deeper into Prowl. Prowl gasped hard, his doorwings hiking up flaring out as much as they could against the pillows. With the next thrust, his mouth opened in a scream, but only static came out. Jazz could feel his calipers clenching down on his spike hard, pulling him in deeper. It was all he needed to send him over the edge, transfluid shooting up into that beautiful valve, giving Prowl everything he had.

Jazz’s arms shook as he came down, his fans cycling on high as he vented hard. He looked down at his lover, and couldn’t help smiling as Prowl pulled him down into a kiss. He tried to pull out but Prowl held him close, "Not yet," he whimpered, voice still filled with static as he buried his face in his neck.

Jazz chuckled, readjusting himself so his face wasn’t smushed into the pillow. "Ya doin’ good?" he asked gently, managing to free one hand to stroke Prowl’s side.

"So good," Prowl mumbled, kissing whatever parts of his neck he could reach. They lay like that for another klik before Jazz tried to move again. This time, Prowl let him, gasping softly as Jazz pulled out, letting their mixed fluids spill from his valve.

"We’re going to have to change the sheets," Prowl mumbled, already reaching up to pull Jazz back down to him.

"Can wait a few," Jazz said, happy to snuggle up at Prowl’s side.


End file.
